The baby Salvatore
by Secretskeepusclose
Summary: "Elizabeth you can't love him!" Stefan scolded and she turned to glared hatefully at. "Well I do!" She snarled back and this time it was Damon to chime in. "Yes real smart baby sister. Go date a killer and all around crazy person." He spat out and she glared at them both. "He may be all of that but he was there when you weren't!" Do not own vampire diaries
1. Chapter 1

_**1864:**_

 _A little girl with flowing brown hair was chasing her two older brothers and she squealed when her elder brother appeared behind her picking her up. She giggled and wrapped her small arms around her older brothers neck and then smiled over at her other brother. Her bright blue eyes seemed to shine when she looked at her brothers and she was happy. She froze slightly when she saw the witch who was stealing her brothers and she sighed to herself._

 _"Elizabeth! Stefan! Damon! Supper!" A delicate voice called and Elizabeth looked up at her brothers who nodded. The three went inside for dinner and her older brother Damon was the one holding her. She had the same father but different mother and her brother always took good care of her until Katherine came. It was then she noticed things changing and this made her very sad since she wanted to spend time with them but they preferred Katherine. It was always her and thus hatred began to build for the girl._

 _A few days later Elizabeth was outside playing when Emily came over to her and she smiled. She liked this girl a lot and she played with her. THey where playing hide and seek. Little did she know this was Emilys way of protecting her from the truth and it wasn't until she got home that night that she learned the truth. Her mother also told her of how her brothers changed into monsters and she didn't wanna believe it. She went to see her father and she was frozen when she watched Stefan kill her father. She stood their frozen and her mother swept in covering her eyes and picked her up. Amelia Salvatore had a secret herself and she wasn't human, vampire, witch or a werewolf she was something else. She took her daughter and fled but of course she faked their deaths. Amelia wanted to return to her family and they came to a river. She could hear screaming and she turned around to see Damon._

 _"Amelia whatever your thinking don't do it! Don't hurt Elizabeth!" Damon pleaded and looked over at his sister sadly._

 _"Your a monster and I would rather her be dead then ever be around you!" Amelia screamed and she flung herself backward. Damon used his vampire speed but he somehow didn't make it in time. He watched as his stepmother flung herself into the water with is 7 year old sister._

 _"NOOOOO!" Damon screamed and was about to jump into the water below but he saw how rough the current was. There was no way they would survive and he fell to his knees. He sat there crying and Stefan found him a few minutes later. Stefan noticed a small stuffed bear they both bought her and bent down picking it up._

 _"Damon wheres Elizabeth? " Stefan asked and when he saw Damon look towards the water below he already knew. His baby sister was gone an the only thing that held keep what little humanity he had was gone. It hurt to much and he didn't wanna deal with the pain of loosing her so he shut his humanity off for good._

 _Little did the brothers know they didn't die in fact they where very much alive and Amelia had a long purple tail. She was a mermaid and her daughter was part mermaid so she also had a tail now to. Her daughter ended up fainting from shock and she looked up towards the land. She held her daughter close to her as she swam home and knew she would have a lot to make up for since she did leave her husband plus her family down below._

 _It took Elizabeth a long time to accept the truth about her brother and herself but in the end she did. She spent years under the water and mermaids mature slowly and it has been about 100 and something years since she returned. She saw her mother have to deal with her past mistakes and it hurt her to watch her mother break but she knew it was bound to happen. She got used to her powers and way of life in the sea and everything about her changed._

 **Present Day:**

Elizabeth was swimming down a river and she happened to appear where she dived into the water with her mom many years ago. She looked up the place with longing eyes and she shook her head. She knew she couldn't go back to the human world and she looked around. Her long flowing curly blue hair was floating around her and her blue tail was swinging to the side. She sighed and turned around to leave. She froze when she came face to face with her mother and she saw concern come across her mothers face.

"No...no...no...no. Those stupid righteous northern mermaids are attacking. Elizabeth listen to me you know the mermaid have been fighting to try and gain Poseidon's eye. My daughter you have it around your neck and thus I must send you back to earth." Amelia said and pulled her daughter close. "My sweet child you will return to the land and try for a normal life. Luna is going with you and there is a women who owes me. I saved her son so she is taking you in. My sweet Elizabeth may the gods watch over you." Sje said and kissed her daughters head. She shoved her away and a air bubble began to surround Elizabeth.

"Mama! no!" Elizabeth screamed and she reached out towards her mother. Arms wrapped around her and she screamed when she saw people surround her mother."MAMA!" She screamed and just like that she was pulled out of the water. She landed on the ground with a thud and she looked over at the water. Tears where falling from her eyes and the sunny sky above them became cloudy. It began to pour down rain and Luna sighed.

"Elizabeth! Stop! Your mother did this to protect you! You must not let her sacrifice go to waist!" Luna scolded and Elizabeth hiccupped. She flung herself at her guard and sobbed. After a few minutes she stopped crying and oddly enough so did the rain. It still remained cloudly though and Luna used her powers to dry their skin.

Elizabeth screamed as her skin was being dried and it was the most painful thing ever. She couldn't describe but she knew it hurt and when it was done she had legs. She whimpered and knew this pain would happen everytime she got legs. Now being on land didn't seem so nice and she looked up at Luna who smiled down at her. She looked around with wide and sad eyes. This place didn't change much in the last what 100 years? Time seemed to mess together for her and she sighed. She knew she needed to pull herself together for her mother. She wiped away her tears and looked at Luna.

"Elizabeth Salvatore and Luna Tide." A female voice called and the girls looked up to see a old lady. She had brown hair or was it red. Elizabeth couldn't tell and she wonder who this women was. "I am Carol Lockwood. Your mother saved my son Tyler from drowning so she contacted me a few hours ago and informed me about what was going on. I am here to shelter you and help you. Both of you will be enrolling in highschool. School year starts in 3 days." She said and threw clothes at the girls. "GEt dressed I will be your foster mother." She said and looked down at the smaller girl. This girl could pass at her daughter and that's what made things creepy.

Elizabeth stood at 5'1 with medium length black hair and pale skin. Her eyes where a artic blue but they looked haunted and sad. She had 24C chest and her body had to many curves for Carol's liking but she knew it was to attract sailors. She knew they weren't killers at least not that much and she sighed slightly. She helped the girls put on sneakers. She wanted to hug Elizabeth and she looked to cute.

Elizabeth had on a white t-shirt that had some band logo on it and a pink sweater that was a little big. The sleeves came down to her finger tips and yet it made her look all the more cute. She had the girl in skinny jeans and sneakers. She was cute and she even tied the girls hair up. It took everything in her to not hug Elizabeth and then she shook her head.

"I need to take you girls shopping today so lets go." Carol said and both the girls followed her.

While looking at stores Elizabeth spotted her brother Stefan and she shook her head. It had to be in her head and she knew there was no way he would still be alive. She sighed and went back to trying on clothes after clothes. Ugh she sure did hate this and some of the things she was put in made her feel odd. She didn't like half of it and she went along with it. She really didn't have much of a choice and then they where finally done. She sighed and was escorted home. She met Tyler who looked at her funny which caused her to hid behind Luna.

"TYLER! STop it! They don't like being stared at! These two are your little sisters. Elizabeth Salvatore and Luna Tide. I want you to took after them." Carol said and Elizabeth peaked out from behind Luna's back. She star down her "brother" and damn was he hot. As soon as the thought appeared she vanished it to the depths of hell.

After a few days of getting used to human life again Elizabeth was sitting in her room and staring at the mirror. School? She wonder if it was different then the school she went to in the sea. She laughed to herself and she knew it was. She put on the clothes Carol had laid out for her and she frowned slightly. She didn't like how it looked on her but she didn't have much of a choice.

Elizabeth had on a pink sweater that she was assuming was also a dress. It hung off her shoulders and went to her knees. She felt weird in it but she shook her head and put on the black leggings with boots. Carol had curled her hair and fixed it up all cute before she got dressed. She grabbed what was called a back pack and made her way out the door. She joined Luna and Tyler as they set off for school.

When they arrived Elizabeth got out and snarled slightly at Tyler. He had scared her and she didn't like how fast they where going. She turned around and wasn't paying attention. All kinds of thought where running through her head and then BAM! She ran right into someone and she looked up to see...


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth ran right into someone and she looked up to see Katherine. Hatred was coursing through her veins and this bitch was the reason she lost everything. All she could fell was hatred and anger. She ended up shoving the other girl and scowling slightly. This bitch ruined everything for her family and she could of cared less! She wanted no needed her dead and she would make damn sure it happened.

"Katherine I see your still whoring yourself around." Elizabeth snarled out angrily and the girl blinked.

"I am no Katherine. I am Elena." THe girl said and Elizabeth snorted. She shook her head and stared the girl down once again.

"You right Katherine was much prettier."

"How do you know Katherine?"

"That little whore is none of your business."

"I am no a whore!"

"Yes...yes you are!" Elizabeth said and turned around to leave.

Tyler and Luna watched conversation unfold between the two of course Luna was at her princesses side in a matter of seconds. Both girls made their way into the school and everyone was staring them down. It made Elizabeth feel awkward and she stayed close to Luna that was until they decided to split them up. Elizabeth felt lost and confused. she didn't know what to do and just kept walking towards her said classroom. She finally got into class and when she walked in she could feel the eyes of the people around her. she flinched slightly and went to the front of class. THey asked her to introduce herself and she forced a smile on her face.

"Hello I am Elizabeth Salvatore." Elizabeth said and then she merely looked at the class before her. She didn't understand why they where looking at her with wide eyed. she was so confused and was told to sit by some Gilbert kid so she did. She wrinkled up her nose when she smelt something horrible and she didn't like the smell. Something about it made her feel sick but she just shrugged it off.

When the bell rang people surrendered her desk and she froze where she stood. She glared at the filthy humans before her and what she heard next made her blood run ice cold. THe one name she could never forget until the end of time. THe one name that changed her life forever and forced her to flee to the sea. The one name that can break her whole world to it knees and one that will always remind her of the life she gave up.

"Are you related to Stefan Salvatore?" A girl asked and Elizabeth felt anger begin to consume her. The air around her began to sizzle slightly and wind started whipping around hitting everyone. The girls began to scream and stumbled back away from her and they looked at her with wide eyes. They where confused and didn't understand and when she screamed out in anger the windows around her shattered into a million pieces. Not only was it extremely windy inside but it was pouring down rain outside now.

"STEFAN! THAT GUY DESTROYED MY LIFE!" Elizabeth screamed out and the ground shook slightly. Everyone in the classroom was stumbling over another and something seemed to stop them from leaving the room.

"HELP US! SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE US!" People began to scream and all she was glare. Her anger and fear where consuming her completely. She couldn't feel anything but anger and hurt. She wanted to kill those two people and she would make damn sure everyone died like her family did.

Elena and Stefan where sitting with their friends when it started to pour down. THey all found that odd since it was just sunny outside and they glared slightly. THey where confused and it wasn't until they heard glass shattering that they all jumped up. They looked at each other and made their way towards the classroom. Wha they saw next stopped everyone in there tracks. It was mainly Stefan who looked at the girl before him complete shock. How could she be here? He was told she drowned and was killed by his stepmother.

"Elizabeth? ELIZABETH!" Stefan screamed and went to get inside but he was blasted back. "Bonnie can you do something?" He asked and she nodded slightly. She began to mumble a spell and thus they where allowed inside. "Caroline compulsion. "He said and she nodded slightly. She began to compel everything and he raced to his baby sisters side. "Eliza!" He said and he froze when he looked at her with hatred.

"Stefan...I hate you!" Elizabeth said and he was blasted back into a wall. He grunted slightly and mumbled to himself. He couldn't believe she was here and now she wanted to kill him. "You took everything from me! Now I will destroy you!" She snarled out and he pushed himself off of the wall.

"Elizabeth...how...why?" Stefan said and shook his head. He wasn't paying her anger no mind and he shook his head. "Elizabeth what happened? How are you alive?" He asked and she didn't respond.


End file.
